


Home

by zoegrover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sappy, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegrover/pseuds/zoegrover
Summary: On a trip to Corellia, Han gives Leia a piece of home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this fic! Please leave a review. This story is based off a prompt that I found on the Internet- "I want to go home."   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 

Leia Organa stood on the balcony of her room and watched the sun set over the water on the Golden Beaches of Corellia. The typically dark blue water was painted orange, and the beaches were an almost blinding gold. The sky was a mix of bright yellow, dark navy, and pink. The sun had made the day almost unbearably hot, but as the sun sank, Leia found herself wishing for a jacket. A light breeze from offshore ruffled her hair and made her light sundress flap in the air.

 

It had been a year since the Battle of Endor. A year since Leia found out that Luke was her brother. A year since she found out that a monster fathered her. Unable to face her new reality, Leia coped the only way she could, by throwing herself into her work. She worked all hours of the day and night trying to build the New Republic. She traveled all over the galaxy making peace treaties and helping organize the reconstruction of entire planets. Leia, along with help from Carlist Rieekan, organized the Alderaan Remembrance Foundation, a foundation dedicated to relocating the survivors, helping them assimilate, and keep their culture alive.

 

Han had stayed out of Leia’s way as she tried to single-handedly put the galaxy back together until she started to fall apart. When she started skipping meals, he started bringing her meals and sitting with her until she finished, and if he couldn’t, Luke or Chewie were sent in his place. He started coming to her office at ten at night to drag her home to bed. Han even went as far as to lock up her data pads when she was at home. After a few months of this, Han decided that enough was enough. He went to Mon Mothma and got permission to whisk her away for two weeks. Then, he all but kidnapped her and brought her here.

 

Leia had to admit that Han had done a wonderful job of picking a place to visit. Despite the Golden Beaches being a very popular tourist destination, he had managed to rent them a small villa on a deserted cove. The villa was nice with a small but well stocked kitchen, a living area with furniture that was covered in fluffy pillows that you sank into, and a loft area that served as the bedroom. The whole place was light and airy with two hundred and seventy-degree views of the water.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Han said coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. He pressed a feather light kiss to her ear and nuzzled his face into her neck.

 

Leia had been furious with him the entire trip to Corellia and had become even more angry when he explained that all of her data pads and her comm that connected her with the other members of the New Republic government were all sitting in their apartment on Coruscant. Her anger had faded their first morning here when she watched the sunrise over the water. In all honesty, she was grateful for Han sensing that she needed a break. She was starting to lose her mind from so little sleep, and sometimes Leia felt like she might crumble into little pieces from all the responsibilities that were placed on her shoulders. She had thoroughly enjoyed their two weeks of lazy mornings, swimming, Han’s cooking, and lots of sex.

 

“Hey,” she said softy, leaning into his embrace.

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Han murmured against the sensitive skin on her neck. “We gotta make our remaining time count.”

Leia only sighed in response.

“Everything okay sweetheart?” Han asked, turning her around so the small of her back was pressed against the railing. “You’ve been quiet all night.”

“I’m fine Han,” she said beginning to turn around and face the water once more.

“Nope,” he said, pinning her in place with his legs against the railing. “I always know when something is wrong with you. Fess up Princess.”

Leia just stared at him for a long time as the sun sunk below the water behind her.

“I want to go home,” she said finally.

“We’re going home tomorrow sweetheart,” Han said pushing her hair away from her face.

“No Han,” Leia said. “I want to go _home._ ”

He stared at her, uncomprehending what she was saying. Suddenly, Leia could see the realization hit him.

“You want to go to Alderaan,” he said slowly.

When Leia merely nodded, he wrapped her tighter into his arms until there was no space between them.

“Oh Leia,” he said while kissing the crown of her head. “I’m so sorry.”

“The last time I went to the beach was there,” Leia said into his shirt, her voice cracking softly. “We used to go to this one lake just outside Aldera. I would spend the entire day there with my parents.”

Han cradled her head in his hands as he felt warm tears drip onto his shirt.

“I’m sorry Princess,” he said quietly. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have brought you…”

“No,” Leia said abruptly, putting space between them. “Don’t you dare apologize for this. I love the beach. These past few weeks have been the best I’ve had since the day Alderaan was destroyed. You do not get to be sorry for making me happy.”

“I could’ve taken you to the beach somewhere else,” Han said, looking down at his shoes. “I wouldn’t have taken you to my home planet when don’t have one to go back to.”

“Han,” Leia said smiling softly. “I’ve loved being here with you. I’ve loved getting to see your planet. I just wish I could take you to see mine.”

“I wish I could too,” Han said making eye contact with her. “Then you could show me where you used to run off to meet your boyfriends.”

“Very funny Han,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I am serious about wanting to visit Alderaan,” he said cupping her face with one hand. “I can learn all about it, but it’s never going to be the same as you showing me all the places you used to love as a child.”

“I just can’t believe it’s really gone,” Leia said, tears filling her eyes again. “I wake up every morning and I forget what happened, and then I remember and it’s like reliving it all over again.”

Han leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Well,” he said smiling down at her, “I can’t bring your home back, but I can give you a piece of it.

“What do you mean?”

Han reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, thin, black velvet box. He handed it to her, and Leia opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful necklace that glinted in the fading sunlight. The thin chain was made out of rose gold, and thin threads of the same metal encircled a small grey rock that sat in the center.

“This,” Han said pointing to the stone, “is a piece of Alderaan’s core. Someone gave it to Carlist a few months back, and he thought you should have it.”

“You didn’t,” Leia said looking up at Han with tears in her eyes.

“I did sweetheart,” Han said, smirking slightly.

“Can you put it on? My hands are shaking too much.”

“Of course, Princess.”

Han lifted swept her long hair over her shoulder and carefully clasped the necklace. Leia shivered when the cold metal made contact with her skin.

“The Crown Jewels were made out of rose gold,” Leia said quietly with her back still to him.

“I know. I picked the metal for a reason.”

“Thank you, Han,” Leia said spinning around to face him. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

“It was nothin’ sweetheart.”

“It was something, Han.”

“I love you. You know that right?”

“I know.”


End file.
